Hidup atau Mati?
by Vreezie
Summary: Bacalah dari dua sisi, maka kau akan mendapatkan kenyataan yang berbeda./fictogemino/ [Warning Inside] Complete


**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AU, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, DLL**

 **.**

 **Hidup atau Mati?**

 **Semoga nggak bingung ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[24 Juni 2015, kecelakaan yang menewaskan dua orang. Aomine berduka]**

" _Dia hidup."_

Kata yang diucapkan sang dokter membuat Aomine Daiki terdiam. Matanya terasa panas akan perasaan yang terlampau besar jumlahnya. Hatinya bagai diremas-remas, dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Akhirnya ada kehidupan di tengah-tengah semua ini.

"Dia selamat."

Kecelakaan na'as di jalan raya. Aomine mengutuki semuanya, mengutuki bagaimana keempat temannya terjatuh dan terpelanting ke luar pagar pembatas. Mungkin Kise penyebabnya, orang itu berisik. Atau mungkin Kuroko, yang membuat konsentrasi Akashi tak berfokus pada jalanan beraspal. Tapi Momoi juga bisa dikatakan sebagai penyebab, wanita itu biasanya cerewet.

Andai, andai, dan andai. Kata itu teruslah terbayang di benak pemuda berkulit tan. Rasa-rasanya ingin kembali ke waktu sebelum ini. Kalau bisa, ia akan melarang kepergian keempat temannya itu. Entah dengan itu ia harus mengurung mereka di rumah, atau menyembunyikan kunci mobil, dan cara-cara yang lain.

Mulutnya kembali berucap, terlalu lirih seakan tak ingin mendapatkan kabar buruk. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Kise?"

Hanya keheningan yang manyapa. Bahkan ketika Aomine mengharapkan kata-kata keluar, ia mendapatkan kesemuan. Mulut manusia berbalut jas itu tak kunjung mau membuka. Bagaikan pahatan kayu, ia diam. Mulutnya keluh dan terlalu kaku untuk melontarkan kata-kata, apalagi kata-kata penghibur. Dibalik kaca matanya, iris hijau itu tampak berduka.

Aomine menangkap jelas semuanya. Ekspresi itu, kilatan itu, tatapan itu. Hatinya harus siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Kelalaian satu orang dibalas dengan kematian. Maut selalu membayangi siapapun, tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Otaknya juga bermasalah, dan paru-parunya bocor karena benturan keras," hilang sudah semuanya, Aomine kehilangan harapan, "Tim medis tak lagi dapat mengatasinya, maafkan kami."

Dokter muda itu menunduk. Semuanya telah kehilangan arah. Setelah ini, mungkin dia akan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Karena dirinya, peluang hidup mereka telah terenggut.

Semuanya telah berubah menjadi abu-abu.

"Tak mungkin," gumam Aomine tak percaya. Suaranya hanya berupa cicitan kecil. Burung-burung mungkin akan mengejeknya. "Ini semuanya tak mungkin ..." suaranya perlahan menghilang, tak dapat melanjutkan lagi. "Kalau Tetsu ..." lirihnya kemudian, seakan berusaha mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi sekali lagi, suaranya menghilang. Suara itu hanya sekedar lirihan. Ia tak sanggup kalau hal serupa menimpa sang sahabat dekat.

"Temanmu yang itu mengalami cedera otak. Andai kami lebih cepat, mungkin ia kini sudah sadar."

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsu sekarang ini?"

Berharap, berharap, berharap. Aomine berharap semuanya hanya mimpi. Katakan kalau semua ini tak terjadi. Katakan kalau ini semua hanya guyonan yang dibuat mereka berempat. Katakan kalau semua ini hanya hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya yang bahkan sudah lama lewat.

Aomine merasa ingin menangis.

"Ia masih bertahan hidup karena organ pentingnya tak rusak. Tapi sekarang dia dalam keadaan keritis."

Untuk pertama kalinya ...

"Kalau Akashi?"

Semuanya berhenti berputar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa-rasanya ia tak sanggup mendengar jawaban berikutnya. Akankah bisa, untuk sesaat ini ia buta dan tuli. Kematian satu orang, ia menghitung. Aomine tak dapat membayangkan apa lagi yang akan terjadi kalau-kalau mendengar berita duka yang lain.

" _Dia mati."_

 **[24 Juni 2015, empat korban ditemukan di dasar jurang dengan keadaan luka parah]**

FIN

.

 **Note :**

Kalau diperhatikan, kematiannya akan begini:

Dibaca dari atas, yang mati; Kise dan Akashi. Kalau dibaca dari bawah, yang mati; Momoi dan Kuroko.

Momoi sengaja nggak disebut namanya di percakapan, supaya dialognya nyambung xD. Tapi kata _dia hidup_ dan _dia mati_ itu menjelaskan keadaan Momoi kalau dibaca pertama.

 **A/N :**

Ini apaan? Mau coba bikin fictogemino, tapi hasilnya malah amburadul begini/pundung. Apa ini fictogemino? Kalau nggak yaudah deh. Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, silahkan cerca sepuasnya, Vee rela. TTATT

 **Vee**

 **24.06.15**


End file.
